


Арахнофобия юной мисс ЛИ

by masatyan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Friendship, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masatyan/pseuds/masatyan
Summary: Впервые увидев Марк, аккуратную восьмилетнюю девочку в строгой школьной форме чёрного цвета, с такими же чёрными, как смоль, прямыми волосами до лопаток, Донсук подумала, что она такая же
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 1





	Арахнофобия юной мисс ЛИ

**Author's Note:**

> 'markhyuck`s culture technology: #2nd_mct_fest   
> Ключи:  
> Фемслэш, фэнтези, дружба

Впервые увидев Марк, аккуратную восьмилетнюю девочку в строгой школьной форме чёрного цвета, с такими же чёрными, как смоль, прямыми волосами до лопаток, Донсук подумала, что она такая же «тёмная». Поэтому вышла не таясь и сразу же решила сделать подарок, — потрепала по аккуратному плечику солнечно-смуглой ладошкой, дождавшись, когда на неё обратят взгляд глубоких чёрных глаз, пропела сахарным, сладким-сладким голоском «привет» и преподнесла с открытой, солнечной улыбкой на лице, не ожидавшей подвоха девочке пушистого паука. Любимого между прочим.

Так громко, как в тот раз, самая смелая и отважная во всём Сеуле Ли Марк не визжала больше никогда. Она, отскочила, смахнула с крохотной смуглой ладони её любимого Бадди, расплакалась и убежала прочь. Одетая в тёмно-синий шифоновый сарафан, как речная фея, Донсук растерянно смотрела вслед расплакавшейся девчонке, которая оказалась вовсе не тёмной, а лишь похожей и тут же бросилась проверять в порядке ли упавший с большой высоты ещё совсем маленький тарантул Бадди.

Паук, шевеля пушистыми лапками и глядя на Донсук обиженно блестящими глазами, недоверчиво, аккуратно прощупывая дорогу, заполз на её тёплую, опущенную в траву ладонь. Рыжеволосая, как пылающий закат, девочка с короткой стрижкой под мальчика, посадила Бадди себе на макушку, чтобы он устроился, шевеля достающие до ушей прядки, и удручённо уткнулась лицом в колени. Похоже, в школе у неё тоже не предвещалось друзей.

— Донсук-а, — позвала ласково малышку Тэён-ши, элегантно опускаясь рядом и аккуратно поглаживая по волосам, стараясь не задевать изрядно испуганного паучка, захоронившегося неподвижно среди золотых локонов. — Ты обязательно с кем-нибудь подружишься, милая.

— Не подружусь, — всхлипнула в тёмные и горячие, как песок, ладошки юная ведьмочка, бывшая таковой пока что единственной в целой школе.

Тэён печально вздохнула и приобняла расстроившуюся малышку за плечи, Донсук была единственной тёмной не только в школе, но и во всём Сеуле.

— По крайней мере, ты всегда будешь моей любимицей, Донсук-и, — утешала учительница очень ранимую и добрую девочку, целуя в горячий смуглый лоб, согретый, кажется, самим солнцем. — Ты удивительная, моя хорошая! С тобой много кто захочет подружиться, — уверяла Тэён, свято веря при том в то, что говорила.

Вернувшаяся Марк и стоящая сейчас за стеной неподалёку, дула щёки и виновато смотрела себе под ноги, то и дело коря себя за стыдные слёзы. Кажется, она по глупости обидела хорошую девочку, всего-то, по сути, испугавшись какого-то паучка.

Хотелось извиниться как можно скорее, только она не успела.

На следующий день, на парадной линейке к непередаваемой радости Донсук, вновь сияющей светлее самых светлых, в школе появилось ещё пара ведьм: семилетние близняшки Рена и Джуна, не отпускающие новую подружку от себя ни на шаг.

Марк пристально наблюдала за сквадом ведьм, поставив учебник на стол и выглядывая из-за него, так смешно, что лишь любопытные глазищи торчали, но подходить не решалась. Виновато смотрела лишь на весело хохочущую Донсук, которая тоже частенько поглядывала в её сторону. К тайной радости юной волшебницы ни Рене, ни Джуне, Донсук своих паучков не предлагала. Мысль о том, что это не делалось из-за опасений по поводу негативных реакций из-за которых живность могла пострадать, Марк отбрасывала прочь.

Сидя в окружении каких-то весёлых, беспрестанно щебечущих, светлых-светлых девочек, Марк чувствовала себя серой. Что в сравнении с ними, что с необыкновенно красивой и яркой Донсук. Однако она продолжала убирать гладкие волосы за топорщащиеся, бледные ушки, смотрела украдкой на компанию рыжеволосой ведьмочки и вздыхала, жалея, что не смогла быть настолько храброй, чтобы быть с ней рядом и дружить.

Первое время, юная фея плодородия и природы, в общем-то, по факту, не могла понять, почему так сильно пугалась пауков и расстраивалась из-за того, что не могла подружиться с Донсук. Однако, всё рано или поздно имеет свойство кончаться. И даже это искреннее, трепетное сожаление ушло, когда Марк смиренно приняла тот факт, что на дух не переносит пауков. А пауки и Донсук были неразделимы.

Однажды плачущая и бьющаяся в истерике Марк, до этого не заметившая и угодившая лицом прямо в паутину, после, перед сном, зарываясь в подушку лицом со счастливой улыбкой, пыталась припомнить сколько раз и каким голосом перед ней извинилась, совершенно невиноватая, Донсук.

Кто же виноват, что Марк шаталась по местам, где любила посидеть Донсук. Конечно же стоило ожидать, что её маленькие мохнатые любимчики обязательно сплетут своей королеве удивительно красивую сеть. За тем, как смуглая, как медь, девчушка хвалила и подбадривала своих малышей, Марк наблюдала особенно часто. Но это было издалека и являлось большим-большим секретом.

Наблюдая издалека, юная волшебница была почти довольна. Ключевое слово, почти.

***

Когда девочкам исполнилось по двенадцать и юная арахна, повелительница пауков и паучьих сетей, начала расти, сторониться её и бояться начали очень и очень многие. И Марк не была исключением, хотя, сидя в теплицах и наглаживая холёными руками пузатые арбузы, ей очень и очень хотелось бы, чтобы это было не так.

К сожалению, с возрастом начали меняться не только тела, но и характеры. Переходный возраст, переворачивая внутри юных умов и душ всё вверх ногами, практически сделал девочек врагами.

Пухлощёкая, но по прежнему очаровательная Донсук с ярко-красными губами, отчего-то постоянно задиралась и старалась насолить никого не трогающей, кроме учебников, фруктов и овощей, Марк. То пауков на её парту натравливала, которые испуганными стайками разбегались от визгов мисс Ли, которая будучи доброй душой, не могла поднять над ними руки с толстым учебником; то красивыми паутинками оплетала её учебники и пенал, из-за чего брюнетка долго не могла достать ручку или карандаш, оставаясь без записанного конспекта и запоминая всё так.

Разозлённая и выведенная из себя Марк в ответ лишь наколдовала под окнами и вверх по стене башни, где жила Донсук с ведьмами, огромную живую изгородь из винограда, которая полностью лишила света окна паучьей ведьмочки. Однако, рыжей демонессе, кажется было только в радость скрываться от света и не выглядывать в окно.

Эмоциональная волшебница переживала после, думая, что пауки Донсук обязательно загубят её виноград, однако, ничего с ним не произошло, а их хозяйка, дождавшись, когда виноград созрел, с довольной улыбкой уплетала наполненные сахаром и соком виноградины, на время перестав устраивать Марк слишком уж большие пакости.

Но они будто просто не могли не замечать и игнорировать друг друга. И некое противостояние, сложившееся между ними, двигалось по кругу.

***

На летних экзаменах, когда тринадцатилетние Марк и Донсук попали в одну команду их недовражда и недосимпатия превратились в некое подобие дружбы. Марк всегда с теплом вспоминала это нелёгкое время, которое само расставило всё по местам.

— Первое задание: Призыв волшебного помощника, ранга «ездовое животное». Приступайте, — жёстко и строго велела Доён-ши, отточенным движением поправив очки на лице и уселась за стол, готовая уже даже не вставать со стула, а сыпать в журнал бесчисленное количество двоек.

— Кто-то поедет на арбузе, да Марк? — издевательски хихикнула какая-то девчонка над Марк, беспомощно обводящей растерянным взглядом стоящих вокруг волшебниц и совершенно не знающей, что ей делать.

Ни в одной, прочитанной умницей Ли книжке не было подходящего её силе заклинания и существа под него подходящего. Донсук однажды принесла ей фолиант из тёмной секции и сунула под нос главу, посвящённую гигантским слизням и гусеницам. От них, ожидаемо, Марк также как и от пауков взвизгнула и скуксилась, подумав в тот момент, что рыжей девчонке хотелось над ней только поиздеваться.

Вспомнив тот случай, Марк перевела грустный взгляд вниз на сидящую рядом, с самым беззаботным видом, Донсук, усевшуюся по-турецки прямо на траве. По её аккуратным костистым плечам, цвета молочного шоколада усыпанным крупными родинками, весело бегали туда-сюда пушистые тарантулы и просто пауки, поражающие бедную Марк своей пугающей безобразностью.

Совсем маленькие цеплялись за горловину лёгкого безрукавого топа и висли уродливыми, шевелящимися бусами, время от времени падая в её раскрытые ладони. Гадкие, мерзкие твари побольше с кучей лап и кучей глаз, на тонкой нити паутины спускались вниз, зацепляясь пушистыми лапами за бронзовую кожу тонких смуглых ляжек, не скрытых короткими белыми шортами, и бегали уже по ногам.

Они точно так же, как и сама Донсук абсолютно не боялись света и тепла, не прятались по тёмным углам и ни в чём себе не отказывали, безнаказанно шляясь по песочной коже своей госпожи. Ласковый ветер раздувал её по-прежнему короткие, сверкающие золотом и алым закатом волосы, шевелил длинные серёжки-цепочки с серебряными маленькими паучками на концах, вместо глаз у которых блестели драгоценные камни и делал её похожей на прекрасную фею.

Марк не спешила опускаться рядом, элементарно потому, что ей всё ещё было мерзко и страшно. Однако, складывая молочно-белые ладони вместе, девочка прикрыла глаза и изо всех сил попыталась вспомнить заковыристую формулу, которая была показана ей в том злополучном фолианте.

Естественно ни у кого ничего не получалось, а если волшебницы, феи или ведьмочки умудрялись всё же кого-то призвать, то это получались смехотворные маленькие, едва не новорождённые животные. У Джуны в руках был маленький китайский дракончик, за которого Доён-ши поставила четвёрку авансом, вокруг Йерим скакал белогривый жеребёнок, а Сохи всячески сманивала с дерева спрятавшуюся от неё совушку.

Когда очередь дошла до Марк, Донсук поднялась с травы и встала на расстоянии, с интересом наблюдая за магическими пасами холёных ручек.

— Ну, — вздохнула не впечатлённая, но и не разочарованная учительница, выводя в журнале жирную троечку посреди колонки, в большинстве своём усыпанной неудами. — Навряд ли эта капустница когда-нибудь вырастет в огромную бабочку, но подмогу, вероятно, всяко сможет привести. Один великий маг… — продолжила вещать Доён-ши, провожая бабочку задумчивым взглядом, но Марк её больше не слушала.

Она была чрезвычайно рада, что её потенциальная гусеница оказалась малюсенькой, белокрылой и совсем не страшной бабочкой. Обернувшись, Марк хотела поблагодарить Донсук, но наткнувшись взглядом на ужасающих размеров паучью лапищу, которая даже в согнутом расстоянии достигала метра в высоту, испуганно приглушённо вскрикнула и, оступившись, рухнула пятой точкой на землю.

С грацией королевы, настоящей воительницы, непривычно серьёзная солнечная ведьма, возвышалась над всеми, восседая на огромном пауке. Без тени страха и отвращения её длинные тонкие руки скользили по его пушистой макушке, оглаживая кожицу, собравшуюся сзади у глаз. Грозный чёрный арахнид с блестящими на солнце волосками, злобно перещёлкивал хелицерами, пугая визжащих и теряющих сознание девчушек клыками, находящимися на их концах.

— Это отлично, — не теряя самообладания и также, как и все остальные, не спеша подходить ближе, сказала Доён-ши и дрожащей рукой вывела оценку в журнале.

Поняв учительницу без слов, Донсук провела ладонью в сторону и паук, схлопнувшись, исчез. Ловко спрыгнув на ноги, она старалась ни на кого не смотреть, видимо, не желая видеть реакции на то, какое впечатление она производила на окружающих своей силой.

Марк, опомнившись и с трудом проглотив бьющееся от страха где-то в глотке сердце, торопливо поднялась с земли и, приняв самый не затравленный вид, подошла к ней, остановившись на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

— Ну, пойдём? — спросила мягко и ненавязчиво Марк, пытаясь заглянуть в опущенное вниз лицо.

Донсук резко вскинула голову вверх, с широко распахнутыми глазами посмотрела на заговорившую с ней напарницу и изобразила недоумение пополам с непониманием на округлом лице.

— Нужно переходить к следующему заданию, раз справились мы обе, — терпеливо пояснила брюнетка, мило улыбаясь и сама не поняла, как протянула свою ладонь к донсуковой и сжала её раскалённые, как только что вынутые из духовки кексики, пальчики в несильной хватке.

— Ох-о-оо! — вырвался поражённый вздох у рыжеволосой ведьмочки и она недоверчиво, боясь пускать улыбку на лицо, разглядывала покрасневшую Марк, которая неловко скребла коротким ноготком родинку на щеке и старалась смотреть куда угодно, но только не на смущающую пристальным, изумлённым взглядом Донсук.

— Кто-то избавился от своей арахнофобии? — лукаво улыбаясь и стреляя глазами с длинными ресницами, поинтересовалась Донсук, заранее ответно посильнее вцепившись в бледную дрожащую ладошку.

— Пожалуйста, — тут же напряглась и тонко пискнула брюнетка, нервно опустив взгляд заблестевших от испуга глаз на место переплетения их пальцев. — П-п-пожал-л-луйста, п-попроси их не п-п-переползать н-на меня, — взмолилась Марк, мелко задрожав.

Её тонкие, костлявые коленки подкосились и стучали друг об дружку, девочка едва держалась на ногах.

— Эй-эй, хорошо! Тише, онни, не плачь, — перестала играть на чужих нервах рыжеволосая ведьмочка, мысленно, вообще, попросив, всех до единого пауков сейчас с неё исчезнуть. — Смотри, они уходят…

Нерешительно раскрыв глаза, Марк увидела как от тонких щиколоток Донсук в разные стороны разбежались все те разнокалиберные паучки, которых она всегда носила с собой и на себе.

Глаза трусишки Ли распахнулись широко-широко, настолько что Донсук смогла разглядеть спрятавшиеся в черноте радужки блестящие синевой вкрапления. Это выглядело красиво.

— Надолго они, правда, не уйдут, так что пошли скорее, — потянула Донсук свою новоиспечённую подружку в сторону ворот, ведущих в лес, где и должно было пройти второе испытание.

— А почему они могут уйти лишь ненадолго? — спросила любопытствуя Марк и её бровки-чайки умилительно взлетели вверх. Она успокоилась и повеселела.

Более того, отчего-то, держа в своей руке тёплую ладошку Донсук, она физически ощущала, как в её маленькой груди всё наполнялось теплом и трепетом счастья. Улыбка сама появилась на лице, яркая и милая. Быть близко-близко к солнечно-смуглой ведьмочке с приторно сладкой улыбкой оказалось даже лучше, чем Марк себе представляла.

— Мне без них плохо и им без меня, — просто ответила тихим, мягким как пуховые подушки, голосом арахна и слышать этот голос вблизи оказалось для светлой темноволосой волшебницы ещё головокружительнее, но она изо всех сил постаралась сосредоточиться на смысле издаваемых слов. — Мы тесно связаны, ведь как я часть силы, так и она, — часть меня. Я, например, могу чувствовать то, что чувствуют они…и всё это… в голове. Сложно объяснить. Они же, находясь рядом со мной, наделяются большим разумом. Новыми красками играет их индивидуальность.

— Удивительно, — прошептала Марк восхищённо, даже не стараясь скрыть, плещущегося в распахнутых глазах, восхищения пополам с ужасом.

— А твои яблони да груши с тобой разговаривать ещё не начали? — хитро, но незлобно улыбнулась Донсук, помогая Марк, как всегда одетой в юбку, с минимальным ущербом для себя и одежды преодолеть бревно, лежащее поперёк пути. Сама она уже ловко перемахнула через него и вновь подала руку.

— К сожалению, молчат, — отозвалась с улыбкой Марк, на самом деле надеясь, что такого никогда-никогда не произойдёт.

Когда девочки добрались до берега заросшего болота, где стояла с воинской статью и выправкой учитель Джой, пауки вернулись к своей госпоже и злобно сталкиваясь друг с другом брюшками, торопливо поползли на свои места.

Защищать кинулись, догадалась Марк, но глядя на их бесполезные потуги лишь фыркнула. Такие крохотные козявки могли защитить Донсук только от неё самой, но никак не от настоящей опасности.

— Ваше второе задание: преодолеть туманные топи. Предупреждаю сразу, что там обитает куча неприятной живности, но не она ваша главная проблема. Вы должны укротить свои страхи сами или с помощью сокомандницы, — глядя испуганным детям в глаза, объясняла суть задания Джой-ши. — Так же в задании присутствует ограничение по времени выполнения, так что если вы не справитесь за вами придут и просто поставят неуд.

Только услышав задание, Марк уже сжалась внутренне и сдалась, готовая расплакаться. потому что в красках представила, кого встретит на топях.

— Их не так трудно преодолеть, — ободряюще шепнула Донсук. — Идти всего пять минут, да и почву наверняка заколдовали, проблему представляют только…галлюцинации, навеянные туманом. — и у неё самой подозрительно остекленели глаза.

— Попробовать всё-же нужно, — согласилась Марк, но голос её прозвучал крайне неуверенно.

Взявшись за руки самыми кончиками пальцев они одни из первых двинулись к топям.

— У вас десять минут, юные леди, — предупредила их Джой у самой границы, начерченной белым мелом по влажной земле, где туман клубился ещё слабо и редко. — Удачи! — хлопнула она вздрогнувших девчушек по плечам и подтолкнула вперёд.

Они сделали всего пять или шесть шагов, а туман уже объял их со всех сторон, заливаясь в уши и глаза, через какое-то время постепенно редея и становясь слабее, видимо для того, чтобы ужасы проявлялись чётче.

Уже через несколько торопливых шагов по мокрым травяным кочкам, Марк разглядела прозрачной болотной воде склизких блестящих пауков с чёрной блестящей кожей и красными глазами, горящими злостью.

— Донсук, я не пойду! — вскрикнула Марк, испуганно остановившись и буквально врастая ногами в землю. — Не могу! Не могу идти туда!

— Что, опять пауки? — тусклым голосом поинтересовалась она, кусая бледные губы и так же внимательно всматриваясь в идущую волнами воду.

Марк скосила на неё слезящиеся глаза и поняла, что Донсук видела в том месте что-то совершенно другое, однако она, несмотря на бледность и страх, была полна решимости идти дальше. И это, пожалуй, очень ярко отличало «тёмных» от всех прочих. Не важно, мужество это было, целеустремлённость, малая привязанность к чувствам или атрофировавшееся чувство страха, но тёмные чаще прочих доходили до конца.

— Угу, — расстроенно шмыгнула носом девочка, заранее готовясь к тому, каким образом и как долго будет вымаливать прощение рыжеволосой ведьмы за проваленное задание.

— А я там не вижу ничего живого и тебя слышу всё хуже, — призналась Донсук, потирая пальцами виски, на которых выступила испарина. — У меня есть одна идея, — огорошила она волшебницу, резко распахнув серые, цвета золы и пепла, глаза.

Марк сглотнула, прижала ладошку к гулко бьющемуся сердцу, предчувствуя что-то не очень хорошее, но заинтересованно вскинула брови.

— Я — анимаг, — напомнила ведьмочка, подойдя к застывшей на месте Марк, положила ладони ей на плечи и заглянула в глаза, ища там отклик и понимание. — Я могу стать арахной, принять полуформу и унести тебя отсюда. Взамен, ты должна верить мне и крепко-крепко, изо всех сил обнимать.

— А как это поможет? — спросила Марк, сузившимися от страха зрачками всматриваясь в посеревшее лицо подруги.

— В полуформе мои паучьи лапки в метр высотой, ни один паучок до тебя не дотянется, — уверяла Донсук, обнимая вздрогнувшую девочку вокруг талии. — Закрой глаза и не смотри вниз, Марк-и. Всё будет хорошо, это же я… — закончила она дрожащим голосом и подхватила её под ноги, скрещивая их у себя за спиной.

Марк поддалась, крепко зажмурилась и что есть сил обняла Донсук за шею, прижавшись щекой к её горячему ушку и щекотным волосам. Освободив голову абсолютно ото всех мыслей, она слушала дыхание арахны, абстрагируясь от шмякающего звука чавкающих шагов.

— Ты молодец, Марк, — шипящим, видоизменённым из-за превращения голосом похвалила дрожащую подругу Донсук, чувствуя, как напряглись мышцы ног под её ладонями. — Ты самая смелая девочка, самая прекрасная…

— Я тебя сейчас ударю, — пробубнила Марк, почти не раскрывая плотно сжатых губ. — От твоего голоса, мне ещё страшнее.

— Прости-прости, — явно дразнясь, отвечала Донсук не совсем своим голосом. — А мы, кстати, уже пришли.

***

— Ли, это что, опять арбузы? — возмутилась арахна, проходящая мимо, но видимо решившая зайти погреться. — Ну помилосердствуй, в самом деле, — отряхивая с волос снег, сказала она. — и вырасти для разнообразия ананас что-ли! Сил нет на твои разлюбимые арбузы смотреть!

Марк оторвалась от пространственного созерцания падающего снега за прозрачным стеклом теплиц и перевела взгляд на припорошенную снежком, краснощёкую Донсук, в тёплом, но коротком пуховике. На мехе переливались крупные снежинки, а растаявшие на волосах, умилительно закрутили золотые нити в локоны.

Накрашенная как принцесса на сегодняшний совместный с мужской гимназией праздник, Донсук сияла необыкновенно ярко с подведёнными умело глазами, накрашенными угольными ресницами и крупными блёстками, наклеенными под нижними веками. Необычной, драконьей формы глаза с лёгкой ленцой и не пошлой томностью необычайно красиво смотрелись с блестящими золотисто-оранжевыми тенями.

Марк, чувствуя, как теряет способность связно говорить, смущённо опустила голову вниз, утыкаясь взглядом в собранную гармошкой длинную юбку на бёдрах и, свои перепачканные в земле и пыли, коленки. Судя по звукам, Донсук вжикнула молнией, расстегнула пуховик и бросила его на первую попавшуюся поверхность.

Подняв взгляд и глядя на её длинные, стройные ноги, обтянутые лишь тонким чёрным капроном, Марк захотела нарастить крапивы и отодрать несносную девчонку по мягкому месту. Вроде пятнадцать лет, а ума никакого!

— Хорошо, — легко согласилась брюнетка, поправляя на носу очки в широкой чёрной оправе. — Это будут наши последние арбузы в этом году.

— Ты тут на своих грядках поселилась что-ли? — опустившись перед вспыхнувшей Марк на корточки в коротком розовом платьице в горошек, спросила Донсук, глядя снизу-вверх и недовольно дуя пухлые, блестящие от клубничного блеска, губы. — На праздник-то пойдёшь?

— Красивое платье, — вместо ответа на заданный вопрос, всё ещё любуясь и постоянно поправляя трясущимися руками съезжающие с носа очки, выдохнула нетвёрдым голосом девушка, надеясь, что подруга не заметит её густо-малиновых скул и щёк.

— Ма-а-а-а-арк, — протянула мягким сахарным голосом рыжеволосая красавица, чувствовавшая, что сегодня ей не смогут дать достойный отпор, и протянула свои увешанные кольцами пальцы к прохладной сухой коже шеи, вздрогнувшей от прикосновения, волшебницы.

Зажатые в одной руке рабочие перчатки выпали из ослабевших белых пальцев куда-то вниз.

Из-за того, что девушка долгое время работала в теплице, её волосы, как обычно, были забраны в высокий хвостик, однако на виски и щёки всё равно падали более длинные, чем чёлка, прядки. Улыбнувшись этой милой картине, Донсук огладила кончиками пальцев ямочку за тонкой длинной шеей и, приподнявшись, чмокнула судорожно вздохнувшую и уставившуюся на неё во все глаза Марк в родинку на щеке, одновременно с этим, запуская длинные смуглые пальцы под волосы, стянутые хвостом, чтобы помассировать уставшую кожу головы.

— Д…Донсук? — позвала охрипшим голосом брюнетка, волнительно для рыжеволосой девчонки и взволнованно для себя, облизывая бледные губы.

— Соскучилась по тебе, что сил нет, — выдохнула затаённо и глубоко Сукки, засмотревшись на реснички угольно-чёрных марковых глаз.

— Донсук? — глупо переспрашивала Марк, оттого, что не могла совладать с обрушившейся на неё бурей чужих чувств, которые столкнулись с её собственными.

— Не волнуйся, нет на мне пауков. К тебе я без них хожу, — поспешила успокоить её ведьмочка, обиженно отняв руки от гладких волос и быстро поднявшись с места. — Сто раз уже говорила, что могу теперь так…

— Донсук-и, я не об этом! — успела растерянная Марк выкрикнуть в захлопнувшуюся дверь.

Хотелось догнать несносную девчонку и объясниться, а вообще, по-хорошему и потребовать объяснений для себя. Но Марк совершенно не в чем было идти. Магия магией, но чтобы волшебство закончилось раньше полуночи, никому не хотелось.

Проверив магией и закрыв теплицы, Марк вернулась в школу. С независимым видом прошла мимо украшенных коридоров и закрытых дверей из-за которых, с другой стороны, раздавались песни и музыка, а также прочие звуки всеобщего веселья. Зашла в совершенно пустое общежитие и без сил рухнула на кровать.

Безумно хотелось спать и глаза словно свинцом налились, ей бы лечь и уснуть, но нет. Марк лежала и думала о Донсук, от том, что любой гимназист сойдёт с ума от её красоты. До красноты натирая глаза, она изо всех сил старалась прогнать картину того, как какой-нибудь двухметровый маг, кружил её рыжевласую богиню в танце, а потом не просто украл с аккуратных, пухлых, клубничных губ, а бессовестно стащил, первый поцелуй.

Её трепетное сердечко съедала жгучая ревность, а на глазах собирались непрошеные слёзы. Марк не имела права ревновать. Объективно, ей было не из-за чего это испытывать, но она испытывала, страдая и переживая каждый раз стократно. За проявляемую к ней заботу, за особое внимание, подаренное в большем количестве, чем любым другим, со стороны Донсук, она готова была целовать её руки, выпачканные в золотой пыли.

Полежав ещё пару минут, девушка всё же сорвалась с места.

Решив не отягощать себя макияжем и достав из шкафа более-менее короткую джинсовую юбку, она натянула и заправила в неё небрежно белую блузку, распустила густые чёрные волосы и решительно пошла в тот зал, где сильнее всего играла музыка.

Донсук нашлась сразу же, она стояла в окружении Рены и Джуны, улыбаясь и хихикая стоявшим напротив них гимназистам. Увидев, как хорошо они проводили друг с другом время, Марк растерялась, отступила назад и врезалась спиной в чью-то грудь. Обернувшись, девушка удивлённо распахнула глаза от чужой красоты.

Высокий, смуглый, большеглазый гимназист обаятельно ей улыбался широкой улыбкой и лепетал извинения на ломанном корейском. Он не мог сравниться с Донсук, но тоже был необыкновенно прекрасен. Марк стало завидно и одновременно с этим стыдно за себя, опустив голову вниз, девушка просто хотела поспешно уйти.

Однако, юноша удержал её за небольшую молочного цвета ладошку и очень вежливо, заглядывая в душу блестящими глазами, попросил подарить ему один танец. Но не тут-то было. Мягко, но крепко обняв Марк за плечи, между ними втиснулась Донсук.

— Она сегодня не танцует! — прошипела, ничего не понимающему, парню прямо в лицо рыжеволосая ведьма в платье в горошек и как зыркнула на него, что паренька как ветром сдуло.

— Ну и чего ты? — едва скрывая довольную улыбку, негромко спросила Марк, внутренне и внешне расцветая, потому что тёплые смуглые руки, поцелованные самим солнцем и светом, всё ещё обнимали её.

— Ничего, — ответила Донсук, поскорее отвернувшись. — И правда, пойдём отсюда. Что здесь делать?

— Поделаем домашку? — весело спросила брюнетка, сплетая свои пальцы с солнечно-тёплыми.

— Можно и её, — согласилась, Донсук, ярко улыбаясь и уже представляя как сладко и мирно она заснёт под усыпляющий голос Марк.


End file.
